The Game's Up
by Ella Dean Pendragon
Summary: Chin and Kono get calls from HPD saying that there has been a break in at Steve's house, when they get there why do they find Danny already there in the dead of the night wearing Steve's clothes and his hair looking like he just rolled out of bed? Slash, McDanno.


The Game's Up

**A/N Wow, so it feels like forever since I posted something and it has been a long time since I wrote McDanno! I have had this idea for a while, I think this one game about after a drinking session with my friend Lauren who practically jumped up and down at this idea and threatened to kidnap me and lock me in a windowless room if I didn't write it, so here it is, this one is for her because I hate the dark. Enjoy!**

Chin was sitting in his chair in front of the TV, drifting off to the early morning news report when he heard his cell phone start to ring, it was four thirty in the morning, and didn't these criminals take a break? He pressed the accept button and placed the device to his ear.

"Hello?"

"Detective Kelly? Sorry to call so early but we have had an alert on the McGarrett security system." Chin was wide awake now; he jumped up and ran around trying to sort himself out as fast as he could. Since Five 0 was hated by every scum bag criminal on the island all the members had state of the art security systems installed at the insistence of Governor Denning.

Chin climbed on his bike and kick started it, his Bluetooth calling Kono how picked up on the second ring and told him that she was already on the way to Steve's place. He tried calling Danny about seven times but it kept going to voice mail each time, he could only hope that he was already on the way and didn't have his cell on him or connected to the hands free.

He and Kono arrived at the house with in seconds of each other. They could see that the door had been kicked open, lights were on inside, they didn't know if this was a good sign or not. They edged closer to the door with their guns drawn as they heard the sirens of the HPD squad cars on their way to assist. This was when Chin heard Danny's voice,

"What kinda crazy pills you been taking pal? You're asking for trouble breaking in here, Steve does not like it when people touch his stuff, kinda a control freak you see."

"Well thanks Danno."

"Just talking the truth babe." Both Chin and Kono were relived, if Steve and Danny were talking it meant that they weren't bleeding, at least not badly. Kono took a look around, she couldn't see Danny's car anywhere, how did he get here then?

Chin knocked the door open with his foot and called out.

"Steve? Danny?" and waited for a response, what he didn't expect was to hear Danny say,

"Shit, what are they doing here? How are we meant to explain this away?!"

"I don't know! In here Chin!" Steve shouted and both of them headed towards the study. They didn't know exactly what they would see but they didn't expect to see a guy on his knees with his arms behind his head looking equally scared and confused, Steve and Danny were stood over him, both with guns trained on him, Steve was wearing a pair of shorts, Danny had a pair of shorts on him that went way past his knee, as if they were meant for someone several inches taller and a t – shirt that was clearly Steve's if the yellow US Navy stamped on it was anything to go by and his hair was all over the place, clearly had just gotten out of bed.

"Erm, guys, is there anything you would like to tell us?" Kono asked, a massive amused grin on her face as she holstered her gun, content the guy wasn't going anywhere, Chin mimicked her actions and looked at the two men in front of him with a look similar to his cousin.

"Well erm, see now Kono what it is, Danny.." Steve guested to Danny as if Kono had never met him before and was just being introduced.

"We erm….. well you see…." Kono couldn't help but burst out laughing, Danny was stood here in Steve's house at stupid o'clock, wearing his clothes and had bed head and to top it off unflapping Steve was flapping, she didn't think she had ever seen this look on him before. Chin tried to hide his chuckling by moving forward to cuff the guy on the floor and lead him out to the HPD officers leaving Steve and Danny to face his cousin, they all knew what was going on but Kono was going to make them say it.

Backing the study Steve was getting more and more flustered until Danny laid a hand on his arm, instantly calming him.

"Babe, the game is up, they aren't detectives for nothing." He said before turning to face Kono,

"I'm surprised it took you this long."

"Oh it didn't." she said cheerfully as her cousin came back in the room, facing him she said,

"That reminds me, pay up cuz!" Chin sighed, he had hoped she had forgotten about their bet, he begrudgingly pulled out his wallet and handed over a fifty.

"You bet about if we were together?!" Steve asked, clearly shocked.

"Not exactly, I bet you were already together, Chin bet you would get together inside the year, Max thought you would have to go through another near death experience before you got together, Kamekono….."

"Whoa! How many people are in this little thing?!" Danny asked, his hands flying everywhere.

"Oh just a few, well, everyone I just mentioned and Fong, Adam, the Governor…."

"WHAT?!" Both of them exclaimed at once. Kono and Chin just laughed as they turned to leave.

"See you at the office later boys, get some sleep now."

**A/N – So? What do we make of that? I just kinda imagined them getting found out like this.**


End file.
